christiandoctrinefandomcom-20200213-history
Pinkfong Super Songs DVD
Pinkfong Super Songs is a TV show. It features five characters: Nature Cat, Squeeks, Hal, Ronald and Daisy. Sing along with them! =Little Einsteins= #We're On Our Way #1812 Overture #Wedding Day at Trollhaugen #Trout Quintet #The Nutcracker Sweet #Swan Lake #Flight of the Bumblebee #Rondeau #Symphony No. 5 #Symphony No. 8 (Unfinished) #Symphony No. 9 (From the New World) #Symphony No. 40 #Humoresque No. 7 #Piano Concerto No. 21 #Funeral March of a Marionette #Water Music #Wedding March #The Four Seasons #Morning Mood #Curtain Call =Theme Songs= #Nature Cat Theme Song #Word World Theme Song #Peep and the Big Wide World Theme Song #Little Einsteins Theme Song #The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Theme Song #Ni Hao Kai-Lan Theme Song #Hurray for Huckle Theme Song #Doki Theme Song #Clifford's Puppy Days Theme Song #Cyberchase Theme Song #Alphablocks Theme Song #The Lingo Show Theme Song #Boj Theme Song #Peppa Pig Theme Song #Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Theme Song #Ask the StoryBots Theme Song #StoryBots Super Songs Theme Song #Justin Time Theme Song =Nursery Rhymes= #ABC Song #Old MacDonald #Star Light, Star Bright #Row Row Row Your Boat #Head and Shoulders #Rock a Bye Baby #Humpty Dumpty #The Ants Go Marching #The Wheels on the Bus #Five Little Monkeys #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Hickory Dickory Dock #AEIOU #Controlling R Sounds #The More We Get Together #London Bridge is Falling Down #Brother John #ABC Sounds #This Old Man #A Sailor Went to Sea #Pat-a-Cake #Alphabet Song in the Amusement Park #If You're Happy #Baa Baa Black Sheep #Ding Dong Bell #Down by the Bay #Wee Willie Winkie #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star =Christmas Songs= #Deck the Halls #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Jingle Bells #Snowman Frosty #Oh Holy Night #Santa Claus is Coming to Town #Blue Christmas #White Christmas #A Christmas Carol #Silent Night =Akili and Me= #Akili and Me Theme Song #One, Two, Three #Numbers and Animals #Five Fingers #Numbers and Fruits #Count the Beats #Let's Fold and Count! #Touch Your Head, Touch Your Toes #Calling My Friends #Our Shapes #Squares #Triangles #Circles #Rectangles #Tracing Shapes #My Favorite Colour #Time to Count #A is for Akili #Happy Birthday Akili #Akili and Me Closing Song =Lottie Dottie Chicken= #Lottie Dottie Chicken #Connie Cockroach #Little Indians #Little Soldiers #Mary Anne Counts to #The Frog #Little Yellow Chickadee #Tororo #ABC Song #Lovie the Dove #Flea Fly #Pretend We're a Clock #If You're Happy #Baby Chick #Lunch Time #Lottie Dottie Chicken 2 #The Little Ant #Scat Cat #Ping Pong #My Puppy Friend #Gigi Giraffe #Bill Bug's Store #Lil' Butterfly #Cururu Frog #The Boat Tipped Over #If This Kingdom Were All Mine #Golden Rosemary =Alphabet Songs= #The Alphabet Song #The Letter A #The Letter B #The Letter C #The Letter D #The Letter E #The Letter F #The Letter G #The Letter H #The Letter I #The Letter J #The Letter K #The Letter L #The Letter M #The Letter N #The Letter O #The Letter P #The Letter Q #The Letter R #The Letter S #The Letter T #The Letter U #The Letter V #The Letter W #The Letter X #The Letter Y #The Letter Z #Animal Alphabet #Madrigal Alphabet #Alphabet Town #ABC Sounds #Letters Do Things #The Alphabet Roundup #Alphabet Backwards #The Birds Alphabet Song #The Flowers Alphabet Song #Traditional Alphabet Song #Phonics Song #Letters are Fun =Nature Cat= #Theme Song #Bad Dog Bart #Fine Feather Friends #That's Our Squeeks #The Surf is Up #Splashing in the Rain #Behold Magnificent Rainbow #It's Arbor Day #Frog and Toad #Nature Cat's Lullaby #Daisy's Magical Mystery Garden #It's Michael Bluejay #Star Gazers #We're Making It Snow #Halentine's Day #Going Outside #Down at the Swamp #Go for a Walk #Stay Out All Day #Flowers, Fruits and Vegetables #Caves #Streams #Wildlife in the City